Rons depart
by RonboLombo
Summary: HEY GUYS ITS BACK! JUST A QUICK ENDING BECAUSE PEOPLE WANTED AN ENDING! READ IT! YOU HAVE TO! OR ILL CANCEL ALL MY OTHER STORIES IF NO ONE REVIEWS! :
1. Rons going?

Well I'm gonna try to make this a long one (I doubt I can) But I'm gonna try anyway! On to the story 

Ron was sick of his life he couldn't take it! It was like he was being punished!

"**You sure you wanna do this Ron?" said Wade (do I need to say it was a robot with a screen for a face?) **

"**Yes" snapped Ron " I'm leaving!" **

"**But why Ron" said Wade **

**Ron stopped he knew he couldn't say why.**

**_Because the girl I love has a new idol that's why _he thought. **

"**I need a new start Wade, a clean slate", he said,"I can't do that here". **

With that he left uttering only one word under his breath 

"**Time to move on"…**

Meanwhile Kim was at bueno nacho sat in 'their' booth as Monique came through the doors (having learnt Kim's secret from Jim and Tim) "So Kim anything to tell me?" "NO!" "Whoa chill just askin" "Sorry I'm…. Stressed" "About your new crush?" "HOW DO YOU..i mean what new crush?" A smile came across Monique's face "Ron?" "NO" "Yes" "NO" "Yes" "NO" "Yes" "NO" One LONG argument later " HA I knew it! You like Ron!" Shouted Monique 

" **Ooh" groaned a defeated Kim**

" **Well I gotta run see you..AND Ron at school tomorrow!**

**Next Day at **Middleton** High School**

"**wheres Ron" asked Monique **

"**dunno I can't get hold of him at all" said Kim with worry**

"**don't worry Kim he'll show up sooner or later!"**

"**I hope your right"**

"**I am and when he does come back you two need a private word eh?"**

"**FINE!"**

**Monique walks off smiling **

**However Kim just looks up and whisperes**

"**_Ron Where are you?"_**

**("_Ron Where are you?"_)speaking of which where is Ron gonna go?**

**Well ill think of summit l8er Bye!**


	2. where is Ron?

**Well im going on…BTW J,T Jim and Tim ok?**

**Kim was lost without Ron**

2 months….he's been gone for two months..gone without a trace.. like he was never here..

All the search parties had failed and only one boy knew where he was 

**Kim was getting desperate she was going to do it**

Wades detector chips 

Kim got out her communicator and a small tubby 10 year old appeared before her

"**hi Kim" **

" **hey Wade I need you to turn on Rons detector chip!"**

"**but Kim in order to locate him they..er..well..they shock him!"**

"oh" said a beaten Kim before she noticed.

_**He's definitely hiding something and I'm gonna find out what!**_

"Wade what do you know about Rons disappearance!"

"ME…well ..i …er …well..you see…its…IKNOWASMUCHASYOUKNOWSOICAN'NTHELPYOUBYE!" wade said VERY fast (too fast for Kim's liking) but Kim decided to forget it she was too down to go digging into Wad and Ron's business.

_Wade knows where Ron went and he wont tell me…why ..why wont he tell me..why did Ron go..why Why WHy WHY!_

MEANWHILE IN NEW YORK

**Ron had settled down in the last month and had met two guys called Carl and Johnny(Johnny looked almost identical to him except hair colour) and had moved on from Kim…****He had a new life and a clean slate and two great friends and he had even started working out! He had kicked back and had no worries yet. Big Apple high school days approached!**

**Will Kim find Ron/ will Ron meet someone new/ will Ron retake his position as looser of the school/ will Alex's secret be found by Ron will Ron find a bueno nacko in New York?**


	3. asking the girl!

**Right well pls review after you've read as it makes it more interesting for me. This will focus on Ron's life mostly! Well back to the story!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rons Depart chapter 3**

**Ron was sat in his apartment with his friend (and suspected twin) Johnny. Ron was cooking spaghetti for himself and Johnny was watching T.V. Ron had finally gotten himself over Kim he had started 'looking' and he met a girl with black hair and a _nice_ figure and he had decided to finally ask her out… tomorrow.**

"**Ron-man you ever gonna ask Alice out or am I gonna have to go at her myself?" said Johnny laughing**

"**Hey I'm nervous," exclaimed Ron**

"**But dude come on she actually likes you why be nervous?"**

"**She like me?" asked Ron**

"**YEH! DUDE SHE STARES AT YOU!"**

"**Good point", said Ron with his trademark goofy grin "who says we forget spaghetti and go out huh Johnny-boy?" said Ron happily**

"**Sure I know your only trying to see Alice 'accidentally' but okay your paying!" he suddenly shouted **

"**Bu…you..I..He…Du.. Ooooh why?" he whined**

"**Because I called it and it's your scheme to meet a girl!" shouted Johnny proudly.**

**"Finebut you realise if I pay we will only be able to afford a bowl of peanuts?" Said Ron laughing.**

"**Good point we are broke because we bought the new T.V" said Johnny.**

"**I'm just messing with you the Ron-man always has cash!"**

**"Good then your buying it all and boy do I feel hungry tonight!"**

**"AH COME ON!" groaned/shouted Ron**

"**Can we please go now?" said Johnny who was already out of the door.**

**Ron sighed heavily then walked out. **

**Back In Middleton **

**Kim was really upset. Wade's scans had proved Ron was alive and not captured. But just gone!**

**"I miss him so much Wade" Kim cried into the communicator**

**"Kim I can understand if you don't want to go on missions for a while" said Wade**

**"no" said Kim "someone has to help those people in need" said Kim**

**"It's okay Kim I found a new team of vigilantes in New York who will fill in for you" _( New York..Ron Just moved..THREE of them Ron has two friends hint hint ) _**

**"You sure Wade?" she said wearily**

**"Sure you know you can count on Ron and his friends!" said Wade**

**" What did you say?" asked Kim**

**"I I I I said you know you can count on r.r.r.r. Reserves!. yeh reserves!" said Wade wiping his forehead**

**"Okay but who are they?"**

**"They're called the blacks"**

**"Blacks? They don't sound very..good"**

**"nonono they are one is the black mage who is REALLY fast and knows how to fight. Another is the Black samurai he is a really good fighter and wields a glowing blue sword (lotus blade for you who are stupid) and the other I have no data on".**

**"Okay thanks Wade" Kim said wearily, "I'm gonna have a sleep see ya later Wade" she said before turning off the device and collapsing onto her bed.**

_**I wonder Ron is now. I wish I could see what he is doing now. Wonder if he is thinking about me?**_

**Little did she know at this moment miles away Ron was lying on his bed thinking about a girl but not her, the one he'd just asked out at last!**

**_That was easy not near as hard as I thought it would be! _He thought**

**He remembered what he'd said**

**"Hey Alice fancy meeting you here?" he said**

**"Oh brother" said Johnny and walked off**

**"Hey Ron what have you been up to in the past 4 days**

**"Well not much really anyway I was wondering if..you know..you'd like to go see a movie sometime.**

**She was taken back by this but happy as well _he likes me!_she thought before realising he was awaiting her answer.**

**"Sure Ron next Saturday cool?" she asked**

**"Yeah sure!" Ron said happily**

**"Great! I gotta run! See ya Saturday bye Ron" she blew him a kiss.**

**As she left the doors she heard one great shout from inside**

**BOO YAH!**

**"Ill take that as good news"said Johnny from his table**

_**Wow that's the most attention i'v ever gotten of a girl BOO YAH BOO YAH BOO YAH!**_

**"Hey want to head home early we did what we came to do!"**

**"Sure lets go!"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**End of chappie 3 Rons got a new girl and Kims still wants him back and when am I gonna tell you all about the blacks? NEVER but more stuff will come in next chapter BTW more blacks action next chappie! BTW bold thing not myfault (upload problems!)i tryed to fix it on this chapter and ill be checking to see if it worked! oh and i want a vote now next chap more about Rons life or skip to when he has lived there a while? your choice!**


	4. Rons return

Right this time I'm gonna rite about…. Ron's return!

BTW thanks to everyone who reviewed!

NEW YORK 4 YEARS LATER

"Man am I bored," said Carl (sorry I ain't really mentioned him) who was sat flicking through TV channels," where's Ron?"

"Probably off with his girlfriend AGAIN" said Johnny

(Ron is still dating Alice)

"Oh ok, do we have any robberies or anything for 'the blacks' to handle tonight?" said Carl hopefully.

"No" said Johnny dully.

He let out a great sigh," I'm so bored!"

Suddenly Ron came running in.

"Dude where's the fire?" said Johnny joking.

"As a matter of fact the fires downtown!"

"WHAT?" said Carl jumping up off the couch.

"Theres been a fire downtown and I thought we could have some fun!" said Ron

"Sure why not I'm bored anyway" said Carl.

"Right then lets go!" said Johnny.

"Ok" Ron and Carl, said together.

A FEW MINUTES LATER " This is one fire!" shouted Johnny 

" Alright lets go Johnny get inside with Carl. I'll use my lotus blade to get on the roof and put out the flames!" shouted Ron

"Okay sort this then bueno nacho!" said Johnny

"Sounds like a plan!" said Ron

"Let's GO!" they all shouted and they started to run

Ron then transformed the lotus blade into a hover board and hopped on and flew up to the roof.

Meanwhile Carl and Johnny were on the ground floor evacuating everyone still on the first few floors. Meanwhile Ron was facing the roofs flames as he turned the blade into a hose to put out the fire. He eventually cleared the roof and entered the building and started to clear the next floor and carried on doing this until he met Carl and Johnny below. They made sure everyone was out before trying to exit. However the 3rd floor and below was blocked up. So they found the nearest window and jumped using their 'unique' skills to land safely (by skills I mean like rebounding onto lower buildings). However Ron got stuck and had to jump through the flames and he managed to get through but his costume was ripped and his mask was torn off and, without him knowing one man managed to get a shot!

LATER IN MIDDLETON 

Kim was watching the news and saw a program about a huge fire in New York and heard the news reporter mention the blacks.

That's when she started paying full attention and she watched the whole program and then was REALLY shocked at what she heard next.

"A truly horrifying sight as the two jumped from the window the third was nowhere to be seen however was later found crashing through the rubble formed in front of the building window. Though he appeared unharmed he was ripped and his mask torn off our photographer got his shot of the black samurai…

Suddenly Kim heard her communicator go off.

"Hey Wade what's up?"

"KIM TURN OFF YOUR TV NOW" Wade shouted

"Why it's about to show one of the blacks identities!"

"Exactly your not gonna like what you see! Turn it off NOW!"

"No way Wade," said Kim laughing

"Bu..Grr.fine but promise you won't go looking for him!

"But i."

"PROMISE" Wade practically shouted

"Fine Wade why would I go looking for him though?" she asked.

"Uh you'll see" with that wade signed off

"Okay that was weird," Kim said before un-pausing the TV.

"And now we are going to show the identity of the Black Samurai but before we do lets see some of the things he has done recently. Kim continued to watch all the missions he had been on and then finally heard "And now here's the picture"

Then the picture flashed on the screen.

The remote hit the floor.

'Gasp'…Ron?

Kim clicked the communicator on.

"WADE RON IS THE BLACK SAMURAI? YOU KNEW WHERE HE WAS ALL THIS TIME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" she screamed at him

'Sigh' "In order 1. Yes 2. Yes. 3. Yes 4. You promised you would NOT go looking for him so you can't go after him!

"But i.." she was cut off by Wades shout

"NO!"

"Uh fine Wade can you at least get me the picture?"

"Sure Kim" Wade said calming down

"Thanks Wade" Kim said before signing off

" That night she looked at the picture noticing a few things.

_Well Rons got friends. He's got muscles ooh! Me like _she thought _ah look at that scrape that must have hurt! _She thought before falling asleep.

BACK IN NEWYORK 

Ron was waiting for Wade to finish. Wade had been making something to make everyone forget Ron was a black.

LATER

Wade had done his magic and everyone forgot. Ron was relieved when he woke next morning and heard the news he was in secret again! He was going for a walk when he met Alice on his doorstep.

"Hello" he said calmly

"RON YOU'RE A BLACK," she shouted

_Uh oh time to come clean _he thought

'Sigh' " yes Alice I'm the black samurai" he said.

"Cool" she said calmly

"WHAT!" he shouted

"What you expected me to freak?"

"Kinda yeah ah well" he said

They spent the whole day together and then that night Ron went to bed and started thinking

_Man I'm in heaven hmm why do I feel funny? _

_You're homesick_

_Is this my con..ca.. What's the word? Err my mind talking to me_

_No _

Then who are you? You are my con..Mind 

_NO IM JOHNNY AND YOUR TALKIN OUT LOUD!_

Suddenly Ron awoke from his daydream and saw Johnny sat on the other end of the couch looking at him.

"I thought I was in bed?"

"No you've been sat here for 30mins"

"Okay I'm getting delusional I'm going to bed"

Then he left still in deep thought _am I homesick? _

_It's been four years since I went near that place maybe I should go visit..Yeh we'll all take a holiday to Middleton._

_Sounds good _

_Who? My mind?_

_No Carl your in my bed get off I'm tired and wanna go to sleep! _

"Wha" he said dumbfounded 

"I was sure I went to bed"

"Yeah you did," said Carl," MY BED, UP NOW!" he yelled

"Okay okay I'm leaving" he said

"Oh by the way I like the idea of going to Middleton tell Alice and Johnny tomorrow".

"Yes" he said before leaving

NEXT DAY

"Yeah sounds great when can we go?" said Johnny enthusiastically.

"Well we can go tonight if you want?"

"Sure" said Johnny

" How about you Alice? Fancy seeing where I grew up?"

"Sure id love to Ronnie!" she said

_Uh oh _Ron thought _here we go_

"RONNIE?" Carl and Johnny both shouted they both then burst out laughing.

"Yes that's what she calls me… Yes it's very funny…OKAY SHUT THE HELL UP!

Johnny went quiet but Carl laughed even harder

"Why what are you gonna do? Hahahaa," he laughed," alright deal I'll stop laughing if you let me bring Sarah to Middleton how about that?"

"I was gonna let her come anyway but okay deal!"

"How long are we going for anyway Ron," said Johnny

"I don't know what do you think Carl?"

"I'd say about a month and a bit would do you huh?"

"By far a month and a bit it is!"

LATER THAT DAY 

"Everyone ready?" Ron asked as they got in the car

"Yep" they all said before Carl shouted "ROAD TRIP!"

"BOO YAH" replied Ron before starting the car and leaving for Middleton for the first time in 4 years.

A FEW DAYS LATER 

"Hey guys" said Carl who's turn it was to drive.

"GUYS WAKE UP WE ARE HERE!" he shouted

"Ron where do we go from here?"

"Better let me take the wheel," he said

"Okay" he said as they swapped places

He drove them to bueno nacho to eat then back to his house to rest.

The Stoppables were overwhelmed to see their long lost son again and to see he and friends and a girlfriend. (I'm not good with family moments so moving on)

They all went their separate ways however Ron and Johnny were last to leave as they had a little prank instore. Ron dyed his hair black and Johnny blond (as they looked just like each other people will get mixed up) They then left. Johnny for a walk Ron for the mall food court with Carl.

MEANWHILE 

Kim was taking a walk and she spotted someone familiar walk past her she stopped and stared at the back of the man who was now walking away. She decided to follow him and when she caught him up she got a glimpse of his face.. Blond hair, brown eyes and 3 freckles on each cheek. _RON!_ She thought she decided she had to talk to him.

"Hey" she said

"Err do I know you?"

"Its me Kim" she said

"Never met a Kim before" he said

She realised it wasn't him

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were someone I knew," she said

"You thought I was Ron Stoppable?" he asked

"WHAT YES HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM?"

"Well for a start he my best friend second we live together third we go to school together"

"You live with Ron?" she asked

"Yes I do we are here on holiday" he said

"REALLY YOU MEAN RONS BACK?" she said excited

"Yep he's back for a month"

" OH MY GOD WHERE IS HE NOW?" she screeched

"I'm not sure taking a walk like me I think why" however she was gone _wow she is fast_

2HOURS LATER 

Kim had searched everywhere she thought he could be. Bueno nacho everywhere

She was about to give up when she saw two guys walking up the road. She thought nothing of it until she overheard" Yo Ron wanna head to bueno nacho I'm starved"

She spun around and saw black hair _oh that's not him_ she thought she turned around, before seeing the guy she met earlier running towards the guy with black hair and heard him shout:

"YO RON" (no answer) "HEY STOPPABLE!" That's when Kim spun around with a huge smile on her face!

_Rons here where is he _she thought. She scanned the area for a freckled blond and could not see anyone. Then she saw the guy with black hair turn around.

"What do you want with me Johnny?" he shouted

_Oh my god that's Ron! _She thought.

"I wanted to do this" he said running at him 

"What?" but he was cut off as Johnny tackled him and ran.

"Why you little" he started after Johnny

"Here we go again," said Carl but as he went to run he was stopped by someone.

"WAIT" Kim yelled

"Huh who are you?" said Carl

"My name is Kim I'm Ron's best friend

"I thought that was Johnny or Alice I'm not sure" he said.

_ALICE _she thought in pain

"Well anyway where is Ron going?" she asked

"To murder Johnny which is something I need to stop" he said before he started to run. Before he was gone he looked over his shoulder and saw the girl walking away but he couldn't help but fell sorry for her.

"Hey Kim!" he shouted and once she had turned around he said," I think I might need some help rescuing Johnny wanna come along and meet Ron?" he asked

She instantly brightened up " YES!" she said obviously excited.

"Okay follow me!" he said starting to run

_Wow this guys nice to let me come and I can't believe I'm going to see Ron again. Oh and I get to 'meet' Alice..The Cow._

She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Carl say, "They should be near here!"

That's when she saw Ron and Johnny fighting looking quite serious. Carl noticed the direction she was looking and followed her gaze to see Ron and Johnny.

"There they are," he said before running over and pulling Ron off.

"Okay Ron he has learnt his lesson for the 5th time but as Kim thought they would be mad all three stood there laughing as Ron helped Johnny up.

"Oh yeh Ron look who I found on the street" he said laughing. That's when it happened, Ron turned around smiling and suddenly his smile vanished.

"K.P?" he said shocked

"RON!" she screamed.

Well this is my longest chapter yet as I may not right for up to a week bcos of my exams in fact im supposed to be revising right now uh oh gotta go bye!


	5. authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

I have complete writers block for chapter 5 so if anyone has any ideas at all (serious ideas) then pls give me them in a review oh and also you can join my forum (my homepage) talk bout stuff! So pls review cos the sonner you review the sooner I update SO REVIEW!


	6. Kims idea

Well sorry for the wait iv had TOTAL writers block and I still do but I promised to update so I will tell me if its no gd cos I HAVE to update 2day so its just off the top of my head. PLS R&R

Ron's Depart

Chapter.. er.. (been so long I cant remember)

Next chapter…

"Kp?"

"RON!" Kim shouted in a shocked/exited way!

"RON WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THESE YEARS!" she asked loudly

"er..in my room?" He said

Kim, clearly not buying it, said " yeh right now where were you Ron?"

"around" he said grinning

"he's been in New" Johnny was cut off by Rons hand over his mouth

"New Jersey. Hehe yeah New Jersey" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey Ron aren't you meeting Alice at Bueno Nacho now?" Carl said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah bye Kim see ya round" he said beginning to run

"But Ron!"

"Later!" he shouted before running away

She started after him but stopped when she heard Carl say

"Forget it when he's meeting Alice nothing can stop him and NO-ONE tags along, he made that very clear to Johnny a year ago" he said

Johnny suddenly became the way Ron is when wannaweep is mentioned "Worst wedge ever AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"Are they erm. Well are they…you know.." Kim asked fealing akward

"Gf & bf?" Johnny said finishing her sentence after recovering from his wedge episode.

"Yes" Kim said blushing

"Yes" Johnny, said to Kim

"Now who's up for some food?" Johnny said

"You are like Ron aren't you?" She replied

"More than I'd like to think yes" Johnny said

"Well im hungry so count me in!" Carl said before saying "you Kim?"

Kim was shocked that they were being so nice when she'd just met them.

"er no thanks I think ill pass this time" Kim said

"This time? What makes you think I'll offer again?" Carl said joking

Kim didn't reply

"I'm only joking we are staying at Rons house so you can join us anytime ok?" he said "And if your wondering why I'm being so nice it's cos you seem upset bout something" he said "Ron maybe?"

"Er NO I NEED TO GO" she said running away

"Wow another girl likes Ron" Johnny said

"You know if I were Ron I'd dump Alice and take Kimmie there, she seems to lie him more" Johnny said.

"yeh but 4 years dating is good they do like eachother still so I doubt Kim has a chance with him"

Meanwhile Kim was still sat behind a wall and heard everything

**_No it can't be_ **she thought.

_**Maybe that's write but I have to try!**_

That's when she got an idea an evil idea****

"Alice your about to meet Josh Mankey heh heh heh"

PLS R&R AND JOIN MY HOMEPAGE OR VOTE ON IT!

_**To be continued…**_


	7. bueno naco chat

Well thanks 4 the reveiws and here are my replies 

Amyerickson 

1.the reason Wade doesn't want her to know is shown in the 1st chapter, cos he promised Ron he wouldn't let her know!  
2. I told you why he dyed his hair in the chap bcos Johnny and him look identical Kim would get mixed up get it?

3. you were right more drama hehehe…

By The Way I have remade my It happened Story so if anyone wants to review it that would help me!

Ron's Depart 

Chapter 7 

Ron was sat inside bueno nacho with Alice sat next to him and he saw Johnny and Carl come in.

"Don't worry Ronnie we were getting it to go" Carl said

"Hey I don't mind" Ron said "come sit with us"

"Okay" Carl replied

"So Ron what the deal with you and Kim?" Johnny said sliding into the booth.

"Me and her?" Ron said "Well we used to be best friends then-" he trailed off and started mumbling.

"What?" Carl asked curiously

Ron let out a big breath "Ok ill say it again Me and Her were best friends for years but then-" once again Ron trailed off into mumbling

"Dude did I ever tell you HOW ANNOYING YOU CAN BE!" Carl shouted.

"Look I just don't want to talk about it okay" Ron said

Carl sighed "Okay fine"

Meanwhile somewhere else in Middleton

"WHAT!" Josh shouted

"please!" Kim begged

"oh no no way will I do that!"

"pwetty pwease?" Kim said doing the puppy dog put

"GAH nononononononononononononononono!" Josh shouted covering his eyes

_hehe sucker_ Kim thought

"come on Josh what have you got to lose?" Kim asked

"how about my dignity and my face!" josh retorted

"face?" Kim asked

"STOPPABLE GOTTEN TOUGH OKAY?" Josh shouted

"come on ill make sure he doesn't hurt you by getting him out of the way" Kim said

Josh let out a great sigh "you owe me big time Kim"

"boo yah" Kim said excited

END OF CHAPPIE 7

And after seeing those words you know what to do.

Click on the blue go button at the bottom.. wait click and review DON'T REPORT ME! IV DONE NUTHING RONG! (much)


	8. NOTE NUMBER 2 sry bout this!

**NOTE**

I WONT BE UPDATING ANYTHING AS IV BIN BANNED FROM MY COMP FOR REASONS…WELL YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW ( involving near death) SO SRY IF ENY1 ACTUALLY LIKE MY STUFF BUT I GOT NO REVIEWS SO I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE LIKE THEM ANYWAY

SO.. NO MORE FOR WHILE


	9. Kim and Ron? drakkens bomb?

well here u go guys!peoplehave been askin me to finish so...

* * *

SO Ron was in bueno nacho eating nachos and tacos when JoshMankeyran in and gave Ron a notethen he ran away.

Ron opened the note and it said

_hi Ron _

_can we be friends again? _

_Kim_

Ron turned into the booth behind where he saw Kim and he said yes and he then went over and kissed her.

"Hey!" screamed Alice

"screw you" said Ron going back to Kim

Then suddenly the ceiling fell through revieling Drankken in his hover car.

"haha now i will rule the world all by myself!" he laughed

"what about my share?" said Shego angrily

"fuck you" said Drakken throwing her down into the building he then through a bomb that was set to explode in five seconds. He turned the car and went to speed off when all of a sudden he fell out and landed sat on the bomb!

"oh poo" he said

**BOOM**

then the whole bueno nacho blew up and everybody died!

**THE END**

* * *

_this story was made to show that anythings possible for a possible...even death..._

_

* * *

_

**WAAA hope you liked my quick little ending i made! MAJOR ANGST :'( lol BYE! BTW I DID UPDATE D.O.F THE OTHER DAY! no one red it cos it appeared on page 2 for some reason insted of on page1 so check out page 2-4 it shud be ther! BYE BYE EVERYONE

* * *

**

BTW i hope my story didnt upset anyone in any way...WAAA

* * *

OH AND REVIEW THIS PLS! I WANT TO SEE PEOPLES THOUGHTS!


End file.
